


Good Thing I'm Rich

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Australia, Crossdressing, Crushes, Dresses, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Rich and Rob prepare for the Australia convention, but some things take more courage than others.





	Good Thing I'm Rich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> This started out by way of being a bit of an inside joke and turned into a bit of fluffy crack. Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> **note** This is an AU where Rich and Rob are single dudes, no wives, no cheating, blah blah blah.

It was a warm California night, early spring but balmy and pleasant. The two best friends, Rob and Rich, were strolling along a busy boulevard lined with shops and bars. They had Starbucks cups in their hands, and Rob sipped at his vanilla latte as he dragged Rich into a shop with loud Hawaiian shirts and swim trunks in the front window. “C’mon, let’s look at beach stuff. We’re gonna hit the beach in Australia next month, right?” 

“Sure thing, Robbie,” Rich agreed, allowing himself to be dragged into the clothing store. He didn’t browse through the racks, just stood to the side and gave Rob either a thumbs up or thumbs down on every piece of clothing he picked up. Eventually, Rob had amassed an armful of clothes to try on, and Rich followed him farther back into the store to where the fitting rooms where. 

Next to the cozy armchairs just outside the fitting rooms was a rack of the latest spring fashions for prom and other formal affairs. Rich stepped closer to the rack and lifted one dress after another, twirling them carefully in his hands. When Rob finally stepped out of the fitting room in the delightfully clashing swim trunks and Hawaiian shirt, he found Rich holding an orange sequinned gown up to himself and pouting in the three-sided mirror. 

“I’m not sure orange is your color,” Rob said, stepping in to hip-check Rich out of the way so he could admire his own figure in the mirror. “Do you think these shorts make my booty look awesome?” 

“Okay, first of all, orange is so my color. Second of all, no one can tell how awesome your booty looks in those baggy things. You need a tight little spandex number.” Rich looked up and down Rob’s body, trying to keep his gaze casual and his tone light and teasing. 

“I am not going to the beach in a Speedo,” Rob said firmly. “Fine, I’ll go try on another pair.” 

After Rob went back into the fitting room, Rich glanced around carefully, then slipped into another fitting room with the orange gown. 

It was perfect. Sleeveless and high necked, it emphasized his shoulders and biceps gorgeously. The bodice was covered with silvery sequins. It tapered to a natural waist, and the skirt was multiple layers of floaty orange chiffon in various hues. Rich zipped himself into the gown and twirled. The skirt flared around his legs like a cloud. He felt beautiful. 

There was rustling and a familiar grumbly voice from the next cubicle, and Rich hurriedly took the gown off and put his jeans and t-shirt back on. When Rob emerged in the next swimsuit, Rich was still standing in front of the mirror with the prom dress. 

“Put that back already, will you?” Rob scowled, irritable but without heat. He stared at himself in the mirror. These swim trunks were much shorter, though not as form fitting as Rich had hoped. Still, Rob’s thighs were quite visible in them, so it was an improvement. 

“I’m gonna buy it,” Rich answered with a twinkle. 

Rob stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and went back to looking in the mirror. “You can’t buy it,” he argued. “Matt said Hawaiian shirts for the beach day, not prom gowns.” 

“Good thing I’m Rich,” Rich answered. “Anyway, it’s a work of art and I’m going to hang it on my wall.” 

“You’re crazy,” was all Rob could say. 

Several changes later, they were leaving the shop. Rob had a bag containing two pair of swim trunks and three Hawaiian shirts, and Rich was carefully carrying the prom gown in it’s plastic bag draped across his arms. 

* 

They had some downtime between conventions and filming, and Rich and Rob were sitting on the couch in Rob’s study, each curled up with a laptop. They were working on writing their show together, tapping quietly on the keys in the shared document, occasionally commenting aloud, but mostly just typing at each other. Rich took a long sip of his beer and tabbed to his email window while waiting for Rob to rework the part he was on. 

“Huh,” Rich said aloud, earning a glare from the furiously typing Rob. After a minute, Rob’s fingers slowed down and he looked expectantly at Rich. “So you know that guy I went to high school with, George Spencer, who moved to Australia right after school?” 

“Uh huh?” Rob said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them. 

“Well, his daughter is playing Mary Magdalane in Jesus Christ Superstar at her university next month. Aaaand opening night just happens to be the Thursday before the convention. It’s perfect. We’ll be in the city already, maybe a little jet lagged but we can surely take in a show, right?” 

“But Thursday night… didn’t Alaina say that Thursday night we’re supposed to go to dinner at this barbecue restaurant that she heard about?” 

Rich snorted as he clicked the “Buy Now” button on the ticket sale website. “Good thing I’m Rich,” he replied. 

* 

The flight to Australia had been long and tedious, as always. Having Rich by his side had made it somewhat more bearable, though Rob had been constantly annoyed by Matt and Alaina popping up over the back of his seat to chatter at him. At least Rich was just quietly present. 

After escaping the airport and getting to their hotel, they barely had half an hour before they were running out the door to the play that Rich had insisted upon getting tickets for. Alaina was a little disappointed, but they had reassured her that they would meet her at the restaurant for dinner after the show, and she was placated by that. 

Rob was pleasantly surprised at how good the show was. Rich’s friend’s daughter was an accomplished singer and actress, and he made sure to tell her so when Rich introduced them after the show. After a few moments of pleasantries with the young lady and Rich’s old friend, they made their way to dinner. 

The restaurant that Alaina had chosen was excellent. They had a big table in the corner with many of the other cast members, but Rob wandered away several times to get his drinks at the bar. Rich watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. Each visit to the bar, Rob would chat with a different lady, buy her a drink, but then walk back to them alone and dejected. The house band was playing a lot of good music and many couples were dancing on the dance floor near the bar, and Rob looked at them sadly, though he perked back up when he came back to their table. 

It was nearly midnight when they returned to the hotel. Alaina and Matt were on the second floor while Rich and Rob were on the seventh, so they soon found themselves in the elevator alone. 

“You seemed kind of… not having a good time earlier,” Rich said carefully. 

“Yeah you know… I just wanted to hold someone beautiful in my arms and dance, was that too much to ask of the universe?” Rob sighed. Rich looked at him sadly but said nothing. After a moment, Rob continued. “I mean, yeah, I’d love it - love it if I could meet someone who could get me, hang out with, a real connection you know? But even just to dance with someone at a bar just would have been nice - like not even a hookup, I wasn’t even being like that, I just asked for a dance and got nada.” Rob folded his hands under his armpits and looked at Rich. “Sorry. I know you’re alone too; I shouldn’t be bitching to you.” 

“No, don’t be sorry, I- Robbie, hold that thought,” Rich said as the elevator pinged and the door opened at their floor. They stepped out and fumbled with their respective room cards. Just before they stepped into the doors, Rich said “I’ll be over in ten minutes, okay?” 

“...Okay?” Rob said in confusion. Rich was grinning at him with a strange grin and wild eyes, and he gulped. 

True to his word, ten minutes later Rich was knocking on Rob’s door. Rob opened the door, and there stood Rich in the orange prom gown. Rob stared for a good thirty seconds before he finally stepped back and let Rich into the room. 

“What… you… why?” Rob stuttered, his heart hammering. 

“Dance with me, Robbie,” Rich said, tapping his iPhone and starting some waltz music. He popped the phone into the dock on the bedside table and turned to Rob. “When you said that you wanted to dance, I just… you know, when I first saw this dress, all I could think about was wearing it to dance with you. And I packed it for this trip on some stupid whim. Maybe I thought I was finally going to tell you. And here I am, telling you.” Rich spread his hands wide. “My feelings for you are beyond friendship, Rob. Also, I like to wear prom dresses.” 

Rob took a deep breath. He raised his eyes to look at Rich, standing there in that beautiful gown, his golden hair curling at the nape of his neck, his golden eyes shining with nervousness and hope. Rob huffed a little laugh at the unreality of the situation. 

“You know, man… there’s one name that I often wake up murmuring, all these lonely nights. One name I’d like to whisper to someone beside me on the pillow.” Rob stepped closer, close enough to reach out and put his hands on Rich’s waist. “Rich,” he said, gazing into his eyes. 

“Good thing I’m Rich,” Rich whispered, leaning in to bring their lips together in a shy first kiss. 


End file.
